wacky world around team Gibbs and family
by mysterius-lady-n-black
Summary: this is different one shot stories of what could happen with the team when they have a normal day or something comes in the way like their offspring...what could happen with mini versions...read and review
1. intro into the team&family

**A/N:** _this is different one shot stories of family affairs between the team members; _

_Gibbs/Mann Tony/Ziva McGee/Abby Shepard/OC Kelly/OC  
_

**Summary:**_ one shots of the lives of what happens for the team that happens everyday maybe continued from each other if say so,; read and review _

**Kelly/OC kids:**  
_Casssandra Jenna_

**Jenny/OC kids:**  
_Danielle Christine and Jackson Thomas_

**Gibbs/Mann kids:  
**_Sarah Jane and Ethan Jeremiah  
_

**McGee/Abby kids:**_  
Caitlyn Jennifer and Michael Jethro_

**Tony/Ziva kids:**  
_Tony Jr, Sierra Talia and Dylan Jethro_

* * *

Col. Mann never retired and was eventually stationed in DC where her and Gibbs never broke up. Gibbs had started to hand over the reins more to Tony after a while as he noticed he wasn't as strong as use to be. Shannon had died years ago but Kelly had survived the car accident and since married and not a surprised to many she became a marine and married a marine.

McGee and Abby had started dating shortly after the Somalia happened and Gibbs had given them a hard time about breaking rule 12 but soon got over it. She did meet her brother Kyle and he found out about his father becoming ill and started to get closer to each other

Tony and Ziva had started dating after she had become a full agent and citizen and didn't tell the team until she found out was pregnant

Mike Franks had never been killed in the street and made trips up every year since Layla and Amira decided to move to DC to be closer to team Gibbs

Jenny Shepard had never been killed in the shootout at the diner in Los Angeles and soon found someone she fell in love with and married

_- Tony Jr (or TJ) is much like his dad loud, loves movies and sports_

_- Sierra much like her mother and not much a of girly girl and loved to do about any kind of sport and making a mess_

_- Caitlyn (or Katie) much like her mother loves any kind of animal and good at anything electronical_

_- Sarah is very bossy of the younger kids_

_- Ethan loves sports, video games and computers  
_

_- Danielle is very much into dance and gymnastics_

_- Jackson loves to play sports and reading_

_- Michael Jethro (or MJ) was quiet and much into electronics as his sister but loved to read_

_- Dylan is very quiet and usually likes to be close to someone_

_- Cassandra (or Cassie) loves to spend as much time as she could with her grandparents and coloring_


	2. night with papa

**A/N:** _this is different one shot stories of family affairs between the team members; _

* * *

**Chapter 1****: ****a night with grandparents**

Gibbs and Hollis had decided that the_ 'kids'_ need a break from their own kids and offered to watch all of them for the night but Kelly asked him to watch Cassie because she had a last-minute meeting for the weekend so after dropping the kids off everyone left. Tony Jr plopped down on the couch turning on some movie and Dylan glared at his brother, "TJ! NO!"

He pat him on top of the head, "Sorry but this movie is better than a cartoon."

Sierra watched her brother as sat with Caitlyn and Sarah at the table, "What are you fighting about now?"

Ethan sat next to his friend, "Watching a movie that's so cool."

MJ pouted and ran over to pull on Gibbs shirt, "Papa, they changed the channel while watching something."

He lifted Dylan who was on the verge of tears, "Am sure that a moment ago the little ones were watching something in here first. Ethan told you they were to watch their cartoon first and you to are supposed to be in the dining room working on some project that are building."

Cassie followed her grandfather to join them on the couch, "Go Diego, papa."

He changed the channel for them, "Am almost done with dinner so watch this."

Dylan wouldn't let him go so set him back on his hip, "Spaghetti sound good?"

He nodded and laid his head down, "Yeah."

He shook his head and put the rest of the food on the stove, "Katie and TJ come and set the table."

Both the kids groaned as they did so, "Rest of you go and get washed up."

He could hear them rushing to the two bathrooms as helped Dylan do the same, "Going to be an exciting night maybe grandma will be home."

Sarah set Cassie in one of the booster seats as MJ did the same and Gibbs set Dylan in the last one and came out with the food, "No food fights this time or go straight into timeout."He walked out of the room to take a call after making some plates for the little ones leaving them to eat.

"Okay, in gym class we were climbing the rope and all of a sudden one kids shorts fell down and saw his Elmo underpants," he said laughing so hard food flung across the table hitting Sarah. "Sorry about that."

She rolled her eyes and tossed some at her friend, "Take that."

Soon Sierra and Cassie were tossing food, "Ah oh," Dylan, Ethan and MJ said as moved to hide under the table and called out. "PAPA!"

Hollis walked into the house and met with a handful of food in her face, "What's happening in here?"

All of the kids stopped and pointed fingers at each other, "He did it," the girls said.

"She did it," the boys said.

The boys came from under the table and ran over to her, "What exactly happened in here? Jethro?"

He walked back in and glared at the kids covered in spaghetti, "What did I say when started to eat?"

"No food fight," they all said simultaneously. "Or timeout."

He spied only two kids with little food on them, "How that happen?"

"Were hiding under the table," MJ told him as tried to sound proud of his decision not to follow the other kids.

Gibbs pulled Cassie from her seat, "Clean this mess up and wait for me."

"Papa, am in truble?" Cassie asked him pouting.

He kissed her temple, "Not sure you know better so not tonight."

She kissed his cheek, "Tory time?"

He looked over to his wife, "You want to handle these four and will handle them?"

She took the messy kid from him and leaned over kissing him, "Sure but have some fun."

He watched her leave and wondered how much they actually had eaten, "What happened in here?"

"TJ was telling a story and all of a sudden this happened," Ethan told his dad and followed his mom upstairs.

Gibbs ran a hand down his face, "Clean this mess up and will go from there but you have ten minutes to have it done."

He walked into the kitchen and made more plates for everyone and by the time he was done everyone was sitting around the table so he passed them around and after they all ate without another incident he had sent the four little kids to watch a movie, "Was going to let you stay up late and watch someone once they were asleep but think you will watch what they want and that's it but before that you will find a corner and stand in there until come and tell you to get out."

One-by-one the kids stayed in there for as old they were and sat around the living room but Dylan crawled into his lap while Cassie was in her's and MJ laid his head in Gibbs lap which left Ethan to crawl into the chair with his mom and soon the little ones were out.

TJ was the first to notice, "Can we find something else other than Dragon Tales?"

Gibbs changed the channel to some movie Despicable Me, "This and that's it."

/*/*/*/

During the night Gibbs turned off the TV and made sure to drape a blanket over the kids making sure to picture since not often that got them all together without something happening but he had known that eventually Tony and Ziva would be together and that McGee and Abby would to. He was happy that Jenny had found someone who made her happy and seemed to be somewhat away from their chaotic world working as a lawyer and public defender. Kelly had followed in his footsteps becoming a marine and married one too. He also knew that the team was different without him being in the field as much giving some of the control over to Tony who one day would take over the team

/*/*/*/

In the morning Ziva was the first one to let herself inside and after seeing everyone asleep she made a beeline to the kitchen to make some coffee and groaned when her husband walked into cursing as he ran into a wall without thinking and Dylan shot up from his spot on Gibbs chest, "Daddy?"

Tony lifted his son up and followed her, "Look whose up Zi-vah."

"More like look who dad woke up," she smiled and took him and kissed his cheek, "Shalom Dylan, you sleep okay?"

He buried his head in her shoulder before yawning and going back to sleep, "Guess there's your-"

Gibbs slapped the back of his head, "Make much noise this morning DiNozzo?"

"Sorry boss, in the early sun didn't see the wall there."

Ziva laughed a little, "You been around here for close to two decades and don't know?"

Abby and McGee came in next, "So how were they?" Abby asked making a beeline for the coffee.

"Other than a food fight was fine," Gibbs told them. "Started with TJ telling a story."

"And why is he the only one awake?"

"Becuase Tony was clumsy and walked into a wall and woke him up," Ziva told her. "Again."

Tony glared at his wife, "Not all there this early in the morning."


	3. Forth of July pt1

**A/N:** _this is different one shot stories of family affairs between the team members; Kelly/Sam and Jenny/Craig  
_

_**Dylan is just turning one in this**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2****: ****Forth of July pt1  
**

Gibbs had decided that since they had the weekend off he would host the Forth of July party for everyone so he was taking Dylan with him to the store since he was home sick from daycare. So he packed up the toddler in the car and headed to the grocery store, "So what you think want to eat?"

Dylan was barely awake but handed him a list yawning, "Blah."

He ran a hand over his damp hair, "Guess were on our own for this shopping trip for once," he made sure to grab enough steak, hamburgers, hot dogs and brats for the grill along with chips and dips trying to get what everyone had put on the mile long list and stopped to grab more children's Tylenol and a stuffed animal but they already had his birthday party a few days before thinking would be easer that at same time as a holiday. "Must stink to be sick on birthday."

He paid for the items and headed home and set him on the couch, "Sleep little man."

/*/*/*/

In the morning, Gibbs pulled up to where had arranged to meet rest of the team and Gibbs was holding Ethan's hand while Hollis was holding Dylan and Sarah was skipping between her parents, "Look their over there daddy," she shouted as ran towards her friends. "Hi guys."

Danielle and Caitlyn turned to hug their friend, "Thought you were going to miss the parade."

Kelly turned to her father and took Ethan, "Glad to see you made it was sure you wouldn't find us."

He kissed top of her head, "Finding parking around here was nuts."

Ziva smiled as took her son who was asleep, "How was he last night?"

"Slept most of the night except when gave him some medicine," Hollis told her.

The kids were sitting on the curb with Tony, Abby and Sam watching them so could catch everything going by and the candy while rest of the adults along with MJ, Cassie and Dylan were with the adults. Cassie was listening to a children's book on tape while MJ was playing a video game both to drown on the loud noises. When everything started Dylan was screaming from the loud sirens Ziva walked off until couldn't hear anymore and sat on front bumper of her car. Gibbs nodded as she walked back over when the sirens were over replaced by the music, "He okay?"

She nodded while rubbed his back humming his favorite lullaby, "Just got scared."

The kids had fun running around gathering all of the candy they could and once was over they headed to McGee's place and surprised that there was two bouncy houses in the backyard and McGee turned to face his boss who just shrugged, "Don't look at me boss."

Mike Franks walked over slapping his head, "Thought would be good for the kids and with this weather the pool will be good."

Abby skipped over hugging the older man, "Mike, nice to see you could make it."

He handed her a caf-pow and kissed top of her head, "Couldn't turn down meeting the two new additions since last time I was here."

Abby grinned, "Been almost two years so there's Cassie whose a little over one Kelly/Sam, Michael Jethro is 18 months and Dylan is turning one today."

TJ spotted his favorite uncle and ran over, "MIKE!"

Jackson and most of the kids did the same and he took turns giving them a hug, "Make it seem like haven't been here in ages."

"MJ wasn't born the last time you were here," Sierra told him.

"Am getting old so can't travel so much like use to so had to come."

/*/*/*/

During the day the kids took turns going into the pool or the bounce house but Gibbs could tell something was off about his mentor and made a mental note to speak to him as Jenny walked over handing him a cup of coffee and was thinking the same thing, "Something going on Jethro?"

He shook his head seeing the older kids were waiting for the fireworks to start while little ones were inside asleep, "I don't know Jen something is wrong with him."

She pat him on the shoulder, "Talk to him and see what he has to say. MJ, Cassie and Dylan are inside asleep so wont get scared."

Tony and Abby passed around sparklers and as they were lite as the sky was lit up with the fireworks, "This year is so cool."

After the hour-long show the kids were ushered inside the house, "Alright, let's get going," Tony said picking his youngest up.

"But dad can't we stay the night?" Sierra asked.

"No sure that aunt Abby and uncle probie have somethings to do tomorrow and so do you two."

Abby hugged both of them, "Was great to have you guys over this year."

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek, "Night Abbs," he said scooping up Ethan who was also asleep. "See you all on Monday. Mike you still staying the night?"

Mike followed his friend and met him at his place, "Night probie and thanks for the invite here."

Leyla kissed him on the cheek, "Is always fun around your team."

Amira hugged him,."Bye Gibbs."

He walked them to her car, "Drive save."

"I know something is up with him which is why he wants to spend the night here so watch out for him," she warned him.

He kissed her temple, "I plan on that but see you later."


	4. Forth of July pt2 what next pt1

**Chapter 3: Forth of July pt2 what happens next pt1  
**

Gibbs had gone downstairs after putting Ethan to bed and reading him a story and working on a toy chest for Dylan who seemed to need one with the loads of toys he had gotten once again. When he got to the living room he sensed something was wrong with Mike and called 9-1-1 and the older man was rushed to the Emergency room as Hollis wrapped an arm around him as waiting for the ambulance, "Jethro?"

He shook his head, "His breathing is all wrong and think had a heart attack."

They both knew he was dying, "He knew it was his time and didn't want the girls to see it."

"I am riding with him but will you call the kids?"

She nodded as he left and she dialed Tony, "Boss we catch a case?"

"Tony we think Mike had a heart attack," she told him.

He sat up in bed, "Where are boss and him?"

"The ambulance just left the house."

He shook Ziva's arm and told her the news, "What are we going to do with the kids?"

"My brother can come here if you drop them all of at the house," she told them already texting her little brother. "On the way to Bethesda."

Tony took the job of calling and telling everyone what had happened, "Damn it poor boss."

/*/*/*/

Gibbs was forced to wait in the waiting room and didn't look up when the doors open and a set of arms wrapped around his shoulder sobbing but he responded returning the hug knowing it was going to hurt losing the man who had taught him everything since first joining NCIS, "Abbs you doing okay?"

She looked up from his shirt, "I knew something was wrong with him all afternoon. Did they say something?"

He shook his head as rest of the team arrived along with Amira and Layla, "They will come tell us something when know what's going on." Ziva moved to lay her head on Tony's shoulder who was holding Dylan who still wasn't feeling good while Kelly had her head against her husband Sam's chest. They had been in the same spot about two years ago when Ducky was rushed to Bethesda for the same thing and died three days later when his heart gave out. Abby had started to pace around the room with her husband not sure what could do for her.

A doctor walked into the room a while later and they all knew him, "Dr Pitt," Abby said shaking his hand. "How's he doing?"

He had known them since Tony caught the plague and had become like a cousin in the family, "I am sorry but Gibbs is right he has suffered a severe heart attack and right now am not sure he will make it through the night in the condition that he's in. I am very sorry."

They all gathered in his room and he woke a few times talking to all of them shortly but three hours after arriving there he passed away. Abby ran out of the room sobbing and McGee followed behind her and Ziva pat Gibbs on the shoulder grateful that Hollis had her son at the moment as she ran out of the room. Kelly felt a pair of arms pull her to his chest and she sobbed into Sam's chest, "Dad you okay?"

Hollis watched as he fought with his emotions and stayed calm for his family, "He will be but go home and meet at the house. Can tell the kids in the morning."

Tony caught up to her and dropped next to her, "Ziva?"

She looked up at him, "When we lost Ducky like that wasn't sure some of us could handle it again but..."

He pulled her into his arms, "I know but like that time we will get through this as a family."

Abby and McGee drop next to the two of them, "Tony is right but bot sure about Gibbs on this one."

McGee wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Ducky was hard for him and now Franks this will be really hard on him but will be there for him."

Kelly, Sam, Jenny and Craig walk over and they all hug, "Thought it would be best for all of the kids to tell them at the same time," Jenny told them.

Kelly wiped at her eyes, "Will meet at the house around eight in the morning and go from there."


	5. Forth of July pt3 what next pt2

**Chapter 3: Forth of July pt2 what happens next pt2  
**

In the morning Hollis woke up to an empty side of the bed and grabbed a shower expecting he had fallen asleep in the basement but smiled at the sight of them on the couch asleep and took a picture since wasn't often that had seen that. She made a pot of coffee as Sarah walked in, "Morning mom."

"Morning sweetie, everyone is coming over this morning for breakfast and your dad and brother are asleep in the other room," she told her daughter.

Sarah grabbed herself some juice as knock at the door smiling as answered to see Jimmy Palmer and his two kids and let them in, "Hi guys."

Palmer led them into the kitchen, "Tess how about you play with Sarah in her room."

They watched the girls run upstairs as Tony and walked in and Sierra followed her friends as TJ sat at the island mindful of sleeping, "Guess he did get some sleep?" Abby and her group arrived at same time as Jenny and the kids all ran up to one of the guests rooms that was turned into a play room years ago. "How's he doing?"

Hollis shook her head at the extended family, "With Jethro really can't tell but most seen him sleep all night but not sure how long that has been."

Abby was fussing around the room making breakfast, "How are we going to tell them?"

Tony poured everyone some coffee, "Guess have to tell them and most of them will at least understand he wont be coming back."

Gibbs walked in with Ethan asleep on his shoulder making sure to kiss top of the girls heads, "Morning boss," or "Morning Gibbs," came frm around the small group.

Palmer had become like an adopted cousin to them and long since stopped being afraid of Gibbs handed him a cup of coffee, "Thanks Palmer."

Hollis followed him to the master bedroom, "Jethro, you sleep at all?"

He shook his head, "Not really until he woke up sick and guess fell asleep on the couch."

She kissed him, "You going to be okay?" He didn't answer just set the sleeping boy on the bed and headed for the shower and she put him back in his own room and headed to the playroom, "Five minutes before breakfast."

/*/*/*/

After everyone had eaten some of the older kids had noticed that someone was missing that had been there the day before and the adults had gathered them in the living room, "Dad, where's uncle Mike?" Sierra asked.

Tony looked at his mentor who nodded for him to go, "Last night when mom and me had to leave you with the neighbor it was because grandma had called," he took a deep breath. "Seems that uncle Mike had a heartache and needed to be-"

TJ stopped his dad, "Like Ducky?"

"Yes the same thing and the doctors couldn't save him."

"But he was fine last night," Sierra said and ran into her dad's arms. Most of the girls did the same thing and TJ ran into his dad's all crying while the adults tried to hold it together for them.

Abby gave in and headed outside where Gibbs stopped McGee from following and found her sitting on the back porch and hugging bert, "You doing okay Abbs?"

She turned around and walked into his open arms crying, "Guess really starting to sink in."

He rubbed her back as she sobbed, "I know Abbs."

After a few minutes she looked up at him, "Knew that he was getting close but didn't want to think that one day he wouldn't be there. Look how long ago he got 6 months."

This earned a small smile, "When we were dealing with Dearring he had told me the same thing."

Tony walked out as Abby walked back inside, "Boss-

"I am fine DiNozzo," he told him not trying to sound harsh as came out.

"Have you talked to Amira and Layla?"

"Told her would make the arrangements and everything last night."

/*/*/*/

A few days had passed and after the funeral again they all gathered at Gibbs place where seemed that everyone was still reeling from that he wasn't coming back. Some of his ashes were spread along the beach in Baja and rest was buried in a small plot that Layla had gotten. The kids were in the backyard as Layla walked over to Gibbs and gave him a set of keys, "He left the place in Baja to me but wanted to...your more than welcome down there think would have better memories there."

He pulled her into a hug, "He loved having you two down there whenever you could make it."

She wiped at her eyes, "Same could be said for you. He still loved to tell stories of what the two of you may or may not have done down there when lived with him."

He smirked as saw Camilla from the cantina had even made it since her and Mike had become close over the years he had spent alone and she made sure to check on him a few times a week claiming was to see a friend but she too was worried about him, "Not going to be the same."

Amira ran over, "Gibbs, don't be sad grandpa will always be with us."

He couldn't help but smile at his god-daughter since Mike had said the same thing to her a few years ago when she had asked about her real father, "When did you get so smart?"

The 12-year-old hugged him, "Guess have no idea where."

"You're more than welcome here anytime."

She kissed his cheek, "We live here in DC not like can stop us from coming over. I think he came up here one last time because he knew it was his time and didn't want to die alone," she told him. "And stayed with you because didn't want the chance would find him."

/*/*/*/

Rest of the day was spent telling stories of different people telling stories of some memories of the man who had started to enjoy what little time he had left. All of team Gibbs had something inside them that told them that they wouldn't be the same if hadn't been for Mike Franks who always seemed to show up and remind them but meant to be a team and family and couldn't help but remember he was part of what made them just that and he would be missed.


	6. mini prankster in the making

**Chapter 6: teasing the old man  
**

It was a slow day for team Gibbs for once and McGee was off somewhere making a lunch run while Tony was staring at his wife empty desk wondering where she had run off to as Gibbs walked in holding his grandson hand, "DiNozzo forget something?"

Dylan ran over to his dad, "Dada!"

He scooped his baby up, "Not that remember boss."

Gibbs slapped back of his head, "Daycare called an hour ago saying needed to come and get him."

Abby skipped over stopping in front of his desk frowning, "Would invite him to spend the day in _Labby_ but you all may have no case as for me have gruesome things in there he shouldn't see and so brought him something to occupy him all afternoon."

He smirked as set a DVD player and loads of kids movies down, "Come prepared?"

She slapped back of SFA head, "Always come prepared one of the main rules."

McGee came back and dropped bag of food on his desk, "Abby had me get him some lunch too."

Tony looked at the movies and found Dragon Tales and turned it on, "Not sure why he loves these movies so much."

"Not sure but MJ loved to watch anything to do with dragons."

Gibbs looked up from his file was reading, "Ethan was the way at that age."

"TJ wasn't wouldn't even try to watch one," Tony said.1

/*/*/*/

Dylan was bored with his movie and saw Tony was asleep so climbs from his lap and grabbed his bear and headed for the elevator that took him to the evidence garage where he found a bouncy ball and rode back to the floor by MTAC and got an evil grin before tossing the ball through the railing that made its way so could hit Tony in back of the head. The SFA shot up looking around, "What the?"

Dylan covered his mouth and ran to where Cynthia was on the phone and knocked on the door until Jenny became annoyed the noise and answered but didn't see him stroll inside until she turned around and he was climbing into her chair, "Was that you knocking?"

He nodded, "Yep."

She lifted him up and set him on edge of her desk and hit button on her phone, "Yes director?"

"If anyone but Tony comes looking for Dylan he's in here but"

"And if he does have no clue where he might be, right director."

She dug in a drawer for some markers and paper, "Here let's see how long takes dad this time."

/*/*/*/

Down in the bullpen Gibbs walked in seeing his SFA was alone and looked to see the director on the phone but nod at him he knew where his charge was but thought would see about his SFA, "DINOZZO?"

Tony shot up in his chair, "Yeah boss?"

Ziva walked in and looked around and didn't know he was suppose to be there as Dylan had slipped out of her office and after snatching a watergun Jackson kept in her office he headed down the stairs some and proceeded to squirt his dad and when the older man turned around heard giggling before took off running. Rest of the team watched as the older man took off running catching him before got to the top of the stairs and carried him over his shoulder, "Having some fun?"

Ziva snatched him and slapped Tony, "You having fun messing with old man?"

The little nodded, "Squirt water at him and toss ball at him."

McGee and Ziva high-five him, "Prank master has been pranked?" Ziva asked.

Tony glared at her, "Can't start prank war with a three-year-old."

All started snickering when noticed that his shirt had pink spots, "Nice color for you," Abby said skipping in.

Tony turned to his grinning son, "Your definately yuor father's son," McGee commented.

Gibbs shook his head, "All need another prankster among you all."


	7. crazy day ends badly

**Chapter 7: crazy day out with dad  
**

Team Gibbs had the weekend off and Ziva was away visiting some friends for the day so that left Tony to care for the kids. Dylan was like her and loved to wake up early enough to go for a run but Sierra and TJ took after their dad and slept in when they could. Dylan was watching TV in the living room when she came down, "Morning Ima."

"Morning ," he turned back to his Mickey Mouse and she made some coffee and kissed him on top of the head. "Have fun with dad."

"Daddy!" he said poking him.

Tony rolled over, his slumber having been interrupted both by the voice and whatever was repeatedly poking him in the ribs. He ran a hand down his face, "What's up bud?"

He reached up so could be pulled onto the bed, "I'm hungry."

"It's to early to be up go back to sleep."

He made a face like Ziva when mad, "Ima already left."

He sighed before getting up and after putting a shirt on he lifted him up and headed downstairs where he started to make chocolate pancakes and handed him a spoon to help, "So what you want to do? Sierra has a playdate so guys day with TJ."

"Can we go to the park and maybe out for lunch?"

He ruffled his dark hair, "Sounds like a good plan will see what TJ wants to do for lunch."

/*/*/*/

Tony dropped Sierra at her friend's place for the afternoon and headed for the park that was near the house where he pulled out the bicycle for both the boys. He helped his baby put a helmet on his head, "Alright no running anyone over."

TJ spotted some friends, "Dad can I go see Jake and Tommy?"

He waved him off and watched him join two other boys, "Just us than bud," the four-year-old grinned as something popped up in his mind and started to peddle towards his dad who was surprised being chased laughing as headed for the playground area and stopped him. "Trying to do something?"

"Don't know what you mean daddy," he said riding around on the sidewalk but an older two kids weren't paying attention and slammed into his bike and knocked him off but he landed on his arm. He started screaming from the pain. "DADDY!"

Tony ran over to where the three kids were in a pile, "You okay boys?"

TJ came running over carefully pulling his brother, "Are you okay?"

He was screaming and couldn't understand him, "Sh, buddy," Tony tried to reassure him as pulled him into his lap. "TJ need to take him to the hospital."

The nine-year-old grabbed the two bikes and set them inside, "Shouldn't we be calling mom?"

It didn't take them long to arrive at the hospital and after filling some paperwork out, "Sent her a text isn't answering her phone."

Gibbs walked into the waiting room a while later to see TJ leaning against the wall, "Gibbs what you doing here?"

Tony came over with Dylan asleep on his shoulder, "Hey boss, still waiting."

A nurse stopped by them, "Dylan DiNozzo?"

They did an x-ray and a doctor came back into the room, "Tony has been a while."

The two guys shake hands, "Brad what are you doing working in the ER?"

"Their short-handed so am covering but he did break his arm so can pick a color for the cast."

Tony rubbed his back as holding him while put the cast on, "Not sure how can sleep through most of this today?"

Dr Pitt grinned as was working on the cast, "We did give him something good for the pain and to calm him down that may have worked."

/*/*/*/

Ziva walked into the house to see the kids all watching a movie on the couch while Tony was making dinner and she grabbed some water, "How's he doing?"

He turned around kissing her, "Pain killers have made him really sleepy but been asking for you."

When she picked him up Dylan sighed into the crook of her neck, "Ima your home."

She kissed the side of his head, "Sorry you got hurt bud. How you feeling?"

"My arm hurt a lot than Brad put this on and then gave me this cool car and teddy bear."

"How about tomorrow we do something together?" she asked and he nodded. "Can catch a movie or something."

Tony handed her some medicine, "He has wanted to watch Despicable Me 2 or Cars 2."

He took the medicine with the water, "Minions and talking cars."

She rubbed his back, "Sure sounds better than your outing with dad today."


	8. secret project in the lab

**Chapter 8: secret in the lab  
**

It was a slow week for team Gibbs who seemed to have no cases for a week that needed their attention. Daycare was closed from an outbreak of the flu so that left the younger three kids in the bullpen or lab for the afternoon. Currently, MJ, Dylan and Ethan were sitting at Tony's desk coloring when he walked in frowning, "What you three plotting?"

None of them looked at him but answered simultaneously, "Coloring."

Ziva walked over kissing her son on the head, "Having fun over here boys?"

Tony glared at his wife, "Using my paperwork to draw on."

"The same paperwork Gibbs wants done by today?" McGee asked walking in.

Ziva slapped the back of his head, "Need to get that done or will kill you."

Tony sighed as set the two boys in their father's chairs and handed his son to Ziva just as Abby skipped over, "Come along boys can come to the lab and leave Mr Grouchy to his paperwork," they followed her to the lab listening to cartoon theme music coming from her office. "I have set up some blocks for you to play with and if want something let me know."

Ethan smirked, "Can you make a sign **NO ADULTS ALLOWED!**"

She did that sticking it to the glass by her office door, "Have fun but no touching things."

MJ pointed to Bert, "Mommy can we play with Bert?"

She grabbed her hippo for him, "Play nice with him but have fun."

/*/*/*/

Gibbs came down a little later and smiled as saw they were hard at work with Bert standing guard at the door so he knocked on the door so Ethan poked his head out, "Yeah, dad?"

He presented a bag of food, "Lunch time."

The boy stepped inside and moments later they let him inside but a sheet cover quite a bit of the floor, "No peeking."

He pulled out the futon in the room and helped them get settled for nap kissing their temples. "Try to stay out of trouble."

Abby was working when he came out, "You didn't peek did you?"

"We had lunch and they just went down for their naps."

She handed him some papers, "Can you drop those off with Tony? So can redo his paperwork. The kids drew on his old ones."

Tony was sitting at his desk complaining about having to redo the work as Gibbs strolled in with another cup of coffee and he pulled up a IM

[-]

**KingOfPranks:  
**_any ideas what kids are doing?_

**KillerNinja:**_  
what are you going on about now_?

**ComputerWiz:**_  
he has been wondering what the boys are _  
_building down in Abby's office_

**KillerNinja:  
**_am sure they will let us know what it is when _  
_they want to not sooner_

**King****O****fPranks**_**:  
**but even Abbs has warned anyone from _  
_peeking so more curious_

**KillerNinja:**  
_curiosity killed the frog_

**ComputerWiz:  
**_it'__s curiosity killed the cat, Ziva  
_

/*/*/*/

Abby was working in her lab when Ethan walked past her and headed for the bullpen and noticed that it was empty but his dad so he pulled on his shirt so Gibbs pulled him into his lap, "Hey, thought you were in the lab working on something?"

He turned in his lap yawning, "We finished before lunch but their asleep."

Ziva walked in smiling at the sight of Gibbs working and him in his lap so she handed him the cup of coffee she got him, "Thanks, Ziver."

By the time Abby got back to the lab MJ and Dylan were sitting there watching cartoons, "MOMMY!"

She walked in, "Very nice boys."

They let her take some pictures as handed them some juice boxes, "Can we show rest of the team?"

Abby sent a text to rest of team Gibbs who were done there in a few minutes and Ethan was still asleep in Gibbs arms, "So, what you make?" Tony asked.

They led them into the over that was half covered in Mega Blocks, "A castle and village," they said at the same time.

McGee and Ziva took a few pictures, "That's cool," McGee told them.


	9. small party fun

**Chapter 9: small party gifts  
**

In the last week team Gibbs had a slow week with no cases that really needed their full attention more than a consultation which gave them enough time to plan a birthday party for Ethan(5) and Dylan(3) both born on Forth of July but since both were sick that day planned it for the weekend after. TJ, Katie and Sarah was sitting at Gibbs desk after school was let out early, "So what are you getting him this year?"

Gibbs shooed him from his chair, "Already know that Ethan wants a puppy this year."

"I know they both love playing with my dog but what kind? Has to like other dogs and animals since Sierra has a cat," Sarah reminded her dad. "And so do I."

Abby skipped in smiling, "A friend of mine has a litter of Beagle puppies and another has shepherd puppies."

"Mom are you still letting MJ get one to? He would be upset if his friends get one and he doesn't since you had mentioned he might get one for his birthday in a month."

McGee walked in sitting at his desk, "Would be nicer than making him wait Abbs."

/*/*/*/

A few days had passed and they had gotten the puppies already for the boys and all that needed to be done were the names than microchip. The party was being held at Gibbs place since he had the biggest house. After some shopping they all met up at his place and soon they all arrived about the same time noticing that Kyle had left the kids ran into the backyard to play while the adults gathered in the kitchen, "So how are we going to do the puppies?" McGee asked.

Abby leaned against the counter drinking a Caf-Pow, "He brought over two beagles and two german shepherds so can have the boys choose from there."

It didn't take long for the kids to notice the yipping coming from one of the rooms inside, "Mommy what's that noise?" MJ asked Abby.

Tony and McGee walked inside and came out with the puppies, "One for the birthday boys and for MJ."

Cassie looked as a beagle came to her, "Mommy pleaseeeeee!"

Kelly looked at her dad before telling her daughter, "Ask grandpa and dad."

She turned to them, "Pleaseeeee!"

"Why not," they both said.

Dylan had picked a beagle pup, "I want to name him Dex."

Ethan choose a shepherd, "I want to name him Nico."

Cassie was petting her puppy, "Her name is Karla."

MJ got the shepherd that looked just like Jethro, "I want to name him Tyson."

Abby wrote down the names so could get things finished with them while the kids were at school, "Cool how about some food?" Tony asked.

The group of adults all groan as Ziva slapped the back of his head, "Shut it Tony!"

/*/*/*/

After the kids had eaten they were gathered around the table where the gifts were in two piles and they tore into them. Afterwards, Tony and McGee both came out with motorized jeeps for the boys to ride in and soon after eating cake both Ethan and Dylan got the idea to chase Tony around the yard in the jeeps, "Get 'em!" TJ, Sierra and Sarah shouted.

Tony thought was more funny that choose to chase him until he tripped over a ball and landed face first on the ground, "Alright, I concede."


	10. messing around in the park

**Chapter 10: messing around at the park  
**

Team Gibbs have been having a slow week and after losing a bet with something to do with a certain goth Tony was stuck watching the younger three little kids for one afternoon while rest of the team all had things to do. Saturday morning Ziva had plans with an old friend while McGee and Abby would go see Penny while Gibbs went to see Jackson. Tony woke up when Ziva set their 3-year-old son down on his chest who proceeded to shake his whole chest, "Daddy."

He opened his eyes yawning, "Morning little man what you want?"

"Mommy had to leave and I am hungry," he told him. "Come on waffles."

_why do I get the kid that's such morning person_, he thought, "Alright, first I need some coffee."

Dylan continued to shake him to make sure stayed awake, "DADDY! LET'S GO! NOW!"

_too much like Ziva in the morning, _he ran a hand down his face before lifting him up and heading downstairs to see that his wife had already taken the older two kids to their playdates for the day. So he set him on the counter before pulling out the ingredients would need, "What kind you want?"

"Choco chip and berry," he told him.

"Alright can get this started before everyone gets here today," he told him and out some stuff in the mixing bowl handing his son something to mix everything while he heated the griddle. "Let me guess to satisfy your sweet tooth you want loads of syrup?"

"No that mommy, TJ and Sierra only a little syrup and butter."

There was a knock at the door so he set him on his hip before walking to answer the door just to see Gibbs standing there with MJ and Ethan so he let them inside setting his son on the couch. Gibbs followed him into the kitchen for some coffee. After making breakfast and they all ate he decided to take the boys to the park down the street and once there the boys were talking among themselves about what to do and turned to him, "Let's play tag," Ethan said.

"Your it," MJ said and tagged his uncle.

Tony sighed as they took off and he chased them around for about five minutes before catching up to MJ tagging him. Then he looked around seeing Ethan close by tagging him and didn't take him long to tag Dylan who after half an hour had not gotten around to tagging his friends of father. He sighed as noticed his father sneaking up behind him and slapped him in back of the head. Tony spun around glaring at his son who had run off to where his friends were. After another fifteen minutes he had no luck catching anyone and the boys got bored so slumped down in the sandbox after snatching the pails and showels that left by a bench, "What you going to build?"

"Castle," Ethan said.

"The biggest one," MJ told them all.

"In the whole wide world," Dylan told them.

Tony watched them working there making sure to sit somewhere he could record the whole thing as they chatted a little about where would put something. After a while they turned to see him talking to someone on his cell phone, "Not fair supposed to be playing with us," Dylan told them. "Mommy said so."

"And my dad said the same thing," Ethan said.

"And my mom," MJ said. "What we going to do?"

"How about toss some sand at him," Dylan suggested. "Can't get in trouble for it and will clean it up."

Tony didn't notice as the kids took a handful of sand each and tossed it at him and he spun around saying something into his phone _will call you back_ and saw them running off giggling, "Hope you know this means war."

/*/*/*/

_**not sure on what to use for another chapter so any ideas let me know**_


	11. hoarsing around and punching

**Chapter 11: hoarsing around and punching  
**

Ziva walked into her house after picking up their youngest from his babysitter and could hear her other two children wrestling already. Tony looked over as she walked into the kitchen with Dylan on her hip but she sets him on the couch turning on his favorite cartoon. Sierra is wrestling around with her older brother while Ziva went to help make dinner. TJ landed on top of his little sister when she shoved him off her and swung around missed hitting him but the last punch he moved out of the way and nailed the toddler sitting next to them in the face. "IMA!"

At the sound of him screaming Ziva rushed into the room to see his face covered in blood, "What happened? Tony?"

Tony walked into the room, "Ziva wh-" he cut himself off at seeing the blood and turned to his oldest. "What happened?"

"We were wrestling then she started hitting me," TJ told him.

_stupid TJ for moving now in trouble, _"Than he moved out of the way and might have hit him instead," she told him.

_great now going to be a long damn night,_ Tony pulled out his phone and waited for someone to answer, "What now DiNozzo?"

"Boss you mind watching TJ and Sierra for a while need to take Dylan to the ER?"

_now what the hell they do?_ Gibbs had been working on his lately project since kids and wife were visiting some of her family so had some free time and now wondered what happened, "Be there in ten." He wasn't surprised than when he arrived found two kids waiting for him at the front door, "What happened?"

Ziva walked down with the 17 month old on her hip, "Thanks for coming shouldn't be to long."

Tony was sure that Ziva would find some way to blame this all on him but was worried when the bleeding nose wouldn't stop as they arrived in the emergency room of Mercy and grinned as saw an old friend that treated members of team Gibbs far more times than the aged man wanted to admit, "Dr Thorne."

The man in his late 50's turned around groaning, "Agents DiNozzo what has you here? Not on something work related?" he asked and noticed the sniffling toddler and led them to an exam room where handed the man a clipboard. "Think one of the first times treated anyone on your team that not hurt from work but what happened?"

Dylan moved his head from the crook of her neck, "Our 4-year-old meant to punch her older brother and hit him instead," Ziva told him while moving him around to face the doctor in her lap noting he was clinging to her arm. "Sh, baby he will make you feel better," she whispered in something in Hebrew in his ear.

The old man smiled at him, "You must take after your mom and the quiet child?" he asked as examined the boy. "Don't look broke just dislocated. Will give him something for the pain and to help him sleep but he has a mild concussion."

After signing him out and filling up the medicine they stopped to get something for dinner on the way home sure that Gibbs had finished and fed the other two. Gibbs looked up from his book when the door opened and Dylan was barely awake, "How it go?"

"Dislocated but nothing broke and mild concussion," Tony told him. "They eat?"

He nodded, "Not hard to finish what was there DiNozzo but they are in their rooms cleaning," he told the toddler. "Go and deal with them while feed him."

They walked into their daughters room to find her laying face down on her bed, "Sierra," Ziva alerted her they were there.

_brothers are no good, _She sat up but looked at the floor, "Ima, Abba...I am sorry hit Dylan...was aimming at TJ."

Tony walked in with his oldest who sat next to his sister, "What has mom and me said about hitting?"

"Not to and never solves anything," they said quietly.

_ even if deserved it,_ Sierra thought, "Didn't mean to break his nose."

Tony pulled his sniffling daughter in his lap, "You didn't break his nose but you both are grounded this weekend."

"Why me?" TJ asked. "I didn't hit him?"

"What? Was an accident," she told her parents.

"May have been an accident but you know better than to hit each other," Tony told them. "And now your brother is the one that got hurt."

Gibbs was sitting on the couch with half asleep toddler reading him a book when they all came downstairs and Ziva took him, "Thank you Gibbs."

He kissed both of their temples and glared at his other two grandkids since he had taken on light duty until decided wanted to retire he had the weekends to himself and often took the kids for a night or two while parents had to work, "Can spend the afternoon tomorrow at my place since probably grounded."

Dylan looked over at him yawning, "Me too?"

Ziva kissed top of his head, "Am sure can but Abby is expecting her helper in the lab tomorrow."

Gibbs ruffled his curly dark locks, "She will understand that need to reschedule maybe for next weekend."

"Night gunny," the two oldest called out before he left.


	12. chatroom and boredom

_this time their in a chatroom together and totally bored so what can happen?_

* * *

**Chapter 12: chatroom and boredom  
**

LadiesMan: I am so damn bored right now

TechWiz: shouldn't you be doing paperwork or something Tony?

LadiesMan: same could be said about you Probie

HyperGoth: nope, Timmy already did his and right now were working down here in  
the lab trying to figure out what exactly has all of my babies going haywire at the  
moment came into them this way

LadiesMan: oh someone messed with her babies and she hasn't killed them? that  
can't be good for them

SuperNinja: what has you all on here and not getting to work?

HyperGoth: just talking about the same thing but what about the kids?

LadiesMan: TJ and Sierra are at a sleepover for the weekend but Dylan has now  
come down with the flu so here in the office

/*/*/*/

SportsWiz: so what's happening?

MiniDirector: not sure my mom and dad are going somewhere for the weekend and  
will be staying with my aunt

MiniNinja: am spending the weekend with Cara whose birthday is tomorrow so having  
a sleepover with all our friends

SportsWiz: sounds like loads of fun for you

MiniDirector: what's that supposed to mean?

MiniNinja: he's mad because he can't stare at the a bunch of girls all afternoon

SportsWiz: you two are really bad you know

/*/*/*/

LadiesMan: Im hunwy

HyperGoth: Tony you know need to use normal words

TechWiz: that way can read what want to say

LadiesMan: tummy go grrr

SuperNinja: where are you?

LadiesMan: bullwin

TechWiz: how about we go out to get some lunch little man while mom and dad  
are here working, okay?

LadiesMan: kewl :)

SuperNinja: if you stop at the diner Gibbs loves to go they have that cream potato  
soup that he likes when doesn't feel good

TechWiz: was going to go there since need something that's easy on his stomach  
and so is the best bet

MarineGuy: Abbs said should come on here and see what everyone was doing so if  
ever want to get out of here for the weekend at a decent all of you need to get back  
to work or find something for you to do

TechWiz: I am already done and going on lunch run

SuperNinja: am about to head to MTAC to consult on something for Mossad that's from  
years ago before NCIS days

LadiesMan: daddy no awound

MarineGuy: get back to work all of you

/*/*/*/

SuperNinja: DINOZZO

HyperGoth: what did he do now?

TechWiz: something about letting Dylan eat loads of sugar right before we got to their  
place and then he puked all over his bedroom

LilMonkey: my tummy hurt

HyperGoth: when you're feeling better you can come down here to watch some movies  
with rest of the team and you might feel better

LadiesMan: or at least start too

LilMonkey: all daddy too

SuperNinja: which is why Tony will be spending the night getting up and down with him  
since his stomach is worse than this morning

LadiesMan: he got into soda not my fault

HyperGoth: yeah, the three-year-old did this on his own

TechWiz: we all know he does tend to leave his soda lying around without thinking that  
little man would drink it

LilMonkey: daddy is goofy

SuperNinja: we can't be on here and actually have a good movie night together

HyperGoth: she does have a point so let's choose a movie as make some popcorn and then  
enjoy the nice and quiet night

LadiesMan: James Bond?

LadiesMan: yes?

LadiesMan: ignoring me?

LadiesMan: so not cool guys

HyperGoth: ...

SuperNinja: ...

TechWiz: ...

LadiesMan: at least know Dylan wont ignore me, right?

LilMonkey: ...

LadiesMan: turning my baby against me

LadiesMan: not cool...not cool

SuperNinja: shut up Tony

HyperGoth: Indiana Jones series sounds good and that way it wont be giving the little  
boy nightmares watching it


	13. scary movie night

_this time their in a chatroom together and totally bored so what can happen?_

* * *

**Chapter 13: scary movie aftermath  
**

Tony sighed as he walked downstairs with his youngest on his hip after giving him a bath and into his dragon pajamas to see his two older kids sitting on the couch waiting for him start the movie. He popped in Indiana Jones and Kingdom of the Silver Skulls and sat down in the arm chair so the little one could curl up into his side. The three kids watched the movie and didn't notice that the four-year-old had been getting scared of the whole thing. By the time Ziva walked in the house they had popped in Pirates of the Caribbean, "Why you still up?"

TJ and Sierra point tp their dad sleeping, "He said we could."

She lifted the sleeping boy, "Go to bed and will deal with your father."

Tony woke up and headed upstairs where he went to bed while she made sure the kids were in bed. A while later he was woken up to Dylan screaming so he grabbed his Sig but after reassuring no threats he noticed him tossing around on his bed so he shook his arm, "Come on buddy you're okay."

He woke up a little and launched into his arms, "No don't get me."

Ziva stopped in the doorway, "What don't you want to get you?"

He reached for her and she took him, "Skulls."

_going to kill Tony,_ "Oh, from that scary movie dad let you watch?" he nodded into her shoulder. "Come on dad can sleep on the couch while you sleep with me."

/*/*/*/

McGee was sitting in the bullpen when Ziva walked in with Dylan asleep in her arms with both parents looking like hadn't gotten too much sleep. Ziva sat at her desk and sent a death glare to her husband who had sat at his desk, "Something happen?" McGee asked.

"Someone let him watch scary movies last night and he was up half the night," Ziva told them. "Afraid skulls and pirates will get him."

Tony sighed, "TJ and Sierra watched scary movies at his age and never bothered them."

Gibbs walked in and slapped the back of his head, "No kid should watch them that young even your kids, DiNozzo."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Yes boss," Ziva answered her phone and then passed him off to Gibbs before heading to MTAC.

The team leader continued to run a hand down his back while humming a lullaby that usually seemed to calm him, "You feeling okay little man?"

He shook his head, "No piwates?"

"Not these days that was just some movie shouldn't have watched, right?"

Tony nodded, "I am sorry buddy should have not let you watch them."

McGee looked up from his monitor, "Some kids can handle them and others can't."

"At least know now that he's scared of them," Abby said. "Bad Tony for making him scared of that. Come along to the lab for the day."

Dylan curled up in his arms, "No, stay with mommy."

Abby ran a hand through his dark hair, "Okay, have some movies that will like to watch to kill the afternoon."

"Thank you Tabby," he said yawning.

"Nothing scary can get past papa so none around here," she kissed his sweaty temple. "All to scared of him and mommy."


	14. the invasion begins

_this is a little different from another chapter that wrote for another of my stories but running out of ideas so if can help_

* * *

**Chapter 14: the invasion starts  
**

A few of the kids were in the lab since daycare was boring and Abby had nothing else to do she took them for a few hours baring didn't get a case. Ethan and MJ were the ones there at the moment after Dylan had gone to lunch with Ziva leaving his dad to sulk. Ethan was the spitting image of Gibbs when he was younger with blue eyes and black hair while MJ had his mom black hair and dad green eyes. Ethan took out the movie that had been watching and glanced around the room spotting bunch of penguins, ducks, polar bears, frogs and bunnies, "Want to mess with our dads?" the four-year-old nodded.

They grabbed the stuffed animals and headed for the bullpen. Tony was sitting at his desk when see a few ducks on the edge but doesn't think of it until seems that every time he checked there was more. McGee snickered as watched from one eye as see them tease his friend and pretended not to see them walk over. They slowly added a few ducks at a time on his desk and in the end there was 12 there. On Gibbs desk there was 12 frogs and on Ziva there was 12 bunnies. They snickered as watched Tony shake his head as looked around to see the animals on each desk but there were no kids around to explain it so he went back to work and he went to get some coffee. So they went about and covered his desk in their remaining penguins. By the time he came back 10 minutes later his desk was covered in penguins and polar bears that knew hadn't been there moments ago. Ziva and Gibbs walked in but she saw his desk and started to laugh, "We miss something?"

Tony glared at his wife then his friend, "Invasion of the stuffed animals that's what happened."

Ethan and MJ popped up giggling, "GOTCHA!"

"That was excellent work," Ziva told them.

"Thank you," the boys said in unison.


	15. a little movie night

**Chpater 15: a little movie night  
**

It had been a long few weeks for team Gibbs since they had been working nonstop for almost two months on different cases that seemed to come one after another leaving them hardly anytime to get some sleep that wasn't at their desks. Gibbs walked out of MTAC and saw that Abby was asleep with her head on the desk while rest of the team were ready to fall asleep. Abby rolled her head to barely open her to see him standing there, "Hm, yeah Gibbs?"

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Come over to my place for dinner and movie," he told the whole team. They pack up their gear and the paperwork that would want to do over the next few days. McGee and Abby grab some movies while Ziva and Tony grab dinner. Gibbs arrives home to see Ziva and McGee's cars there so he walked inside where his team was sitting in the dining room eating so he grabbed a bottle of water as Abby handed him a container of food, "Where are they?"

Gibbs shook his head as they finished eating. Abby curled up in one of the armchairs in McGee's lap while Ziva did the same with Tony after he popped in a movie. Gibbs looked up as the front door opened and his two-year-old daughter Sarah followed by Kelly, "Dad were here."

Sarah ran around hugging everyone, "Where is mommy?"

Gibbs pulled her into his lap, "Ma has to work tonight but up to watching some movies."

Kelly leaned over kissing her dad on the cheek, "Nice to see you have some company for the night. Night dad and everyone."

"So what are we watching?"

Tony turned smiling, "Called Speed, about a bus load of people trapped on a bus by a mad man but sure should watch this?"

Abby moved to pick How To Train Your Dragon she put it in and they all got situated.

"Come on this is a real good one," Tony told her.

Ziva sighed, "Not a good one for a two-year-old to watch."

"There isn't nothing scary in it and sure she will love it."

Gibbs reached over slapping back of his head, "DiNozzo blowing things up and people dying isn't something need to watch."

After she left Abby turned the movie on he wrapped a blanket around her and she laid her head down in her lap, "Go to sleep baby girl."

Tony was bored for most of the movie and decided he would toss popcorn in the air and try to catch it in his mouth while Ziva ended up with a lot of it covering her so she pushed him off the couch where he landed with a thud on the floor, "Ow, what was that Zee-vah?"

She glared at him, "That was for covering me and the chair in popcorn."

"Stop complaining," McGee told him.

Abby looked at him, "Some of us are trying to watch this."

/*/*/*/

After the first one was over and since the kid was asleep Tony turned back on his movie and didn't need to look over at his boss to know he was mad. He went to gran another bowl of popcorn and handed one to his boss and a smaller one to Abby who was half asleep. Abby yawned as she curled up into the body behind her, "Just turn the movie down."

Tony rolled his eyes as she did, "Abbs can't hear a thing," she tossed some popcorn at his head.

"Shut up Tony," he made a face and tossed some back at her and of course this started them both tossing more back at each other.

By the time Gibbs came back from getting a drink floor between the two of them was covered, "What the hell?"

"He did it," Abby said.

"She did it," Tony said.

"You need to clean this up," he told them and watched as they did that after he paused the movie. Once it was done Abby started it once again making sure wasn't to loud to wake anyone. "Get some sleep the two of you."


	16. babysitting problem pt1

**Summary:**_ older kids are babysitting but lose track of the charges_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: babysitting problem pt1  
**

TJ and Caitlyn had determined that at eleven and twelve they were old enough to babysit their youngest siblings for a few hours in hopes of earning some pocket change to spend when they took field trip in a few days to amusement park for end of the year gathering of 6th graders. It couldn't be hard Sierra was nine while MJ was seven and Dylan was six. After all they had Gibbs down the road about 4 blocks if something happened no needed help. Abby was busy in the lab overloaded with evidence from three different teams that had cases while the others were working a case and both normal babysitters came down with the flu so that what came up with in the morning. Since the DiNozzo house was bigger they would stay there for duration of the day unless asked first.

McGee pulled up to the house and his daughter hopped out of the car right away and since his son was asleep he opted to carry him inside since was only seven in the morning and met by an anxious looking Ziva who pointed upstairs, "Dylan is asleep also so can join him up there."

Sierra came out of the bathroom smiling, "Morning uncle probie."

McGee sighed use to his team-mate teaching the older two to call him by the nickname he still used that gave him first day but set his sleeping son at end of the bed in one room and found rest of the group sitting down to eat breakfast, "Okay you know the rules?" Ziva asked the three.

"Little ones aren't allowed outside alone," Sierra said.

"No being glued to the TV all day," Caitlyn said next.

"No going anywhere with asking you or papa first," TJ said sarcastically.

"Don't answer the door to anyone don't know."

Ziva ruffled his hair, "Be good and left some money for pizza if want to order some." They finished eating and headed to the living room where TJ turned on his video game and the girls headed to the play room to play one of theirs.

Dylan woke up and shook his friend arm, "MJ wake up."

The other boy sat up, "How did I get here?"

They shrugged and after finding change of clothes on the desk along with a note

_**Boys, **_

_**call papa or one of us **__**if need something  
or if **__**something happens**_

They headed downstairs after passing the girls engrossed in their game to find TJ on his game so they made themselves some cereal and after eating they stopped in the living room wanting something to do other than watch them, "TJ can we go outside?"

The older boy waved his brother off, "I am close to beating my high score here go ask Sierra."

Sierra and Caitlyn didn't care when they walked in until stood in front of the TV, "Move it playing a game here."

"But we want to go outside," both boys told them.

"What did TJ say?" Sierra asked.

"To come and ask you," MJ told her.

"Well go outside and stay in the yard," both boys shook their heads and headed back to the bedroom where pulled out paper and makers and went downstairs to color until the others were done since no one could play something for hours and hours- _right?_

/*/*/*/

A few hours had passed since the parents left and the table was covered in pictures and they were getting hungry when there was a knock at the door and after calling out to their siblings that someone was at the door they checked to see who it was and opened the door, "PAPA!"

Gibbs hugged both of them as walked inside with pizza, "Thought would bring by lunch. Where is everyone?"

"Playroom." "Living room." they said simultaneously.

He walked into the dining room to see the table, "You been coloring whole time?" they nodded. "Go get your coats and will go outside," they rushed off to find their jackets and he checked to see indeed the older kids were to engrossed in their games to notice he was even there_ of course they are_. He led them outside and started to play different things and not that had real-time with them on their own he could see how much they were like their parents. MJ was curious and hyper like Abby but smart like both parents. Dylan was adventurous, smart and morning person like Ziva but quiet unlike Tony. Although both boys were small for their ages could hold their own and loved to do anything together including sports. Now that he had retired but still consulted on occasion he had more time to spend with his blended family.

* * *

**A/N: _any ideas what should happen to them once the parents find out? how long does it take if at all until find their brothers?_**


	17. babysitting problem pt2

_thanks to _delia cerrano_ for part of this chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 17: babysitting problem pt2  
**

After playing outside for about an hour and half they ended up playing in the fort that Gibbs helped them build when TJ was little and he decided to leave them asleep in there and checked on the other three seeing that they were engrossed in their games. He needed to make sure that later the kids knew how bad it could have turned out. Another two hours later TJ finally got bored of his game and went upstairs where found the girls, "Where are the boys?"

"What you mean? Thought they were downstairs?" Caitlyn asked and they run around in search of the boys but after searching everywhere they meet in the living room. "TJ they aren't anywhere around or in the house what we going to do?"

"How far can two little kids get?" TJ asked.

"I have no idea but not supposed to leave the yard."

"We can't tell our parents they will kill us for losing them in the first place," Sierra said. "We can we do?"

"The park is down the road maybe they went there not even two blocks could," they grab their bikes and ride to the park and search the whole place where run into one of the boys friends from school. "Calvin you see my brother here today?"

Calvin shook his head, "No, been here since lunchtime and not seen him here."

The girls had no luck and they rode to an ice cream shop not far, "TJ we need to call mom and dad or papa."

"And tell them what- think our brother's are lost or worse?"

They get back to the house, "At the moment right now can call papa see what he has to say."

Gibbs answered his phone that was ringing, "What's going on bud?"

"Not sure right now but can you come over?"

"Yeah, be there shortly," he said and headed to the house and saw the three of the them in the kitchen and could tell that they still hadn't found the two boys. "Hey where are your brother's and what has you all looking so worried about right now?"

"Were not sure where our brother's are," Sierra told him.

"What's that mean?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"We were playing a game and not sure where they went to," the girls said in unison.

"Am sure you all know that the point of babysitting is to keep an eye on the ones you're watching and not get caught up in something."

They all nodded and followed him to the backyard where he opened the door to the fort to see the two boys asleep there with their dogs, "Why didn't we look there?"

"I thought that one of you did," TJ told them.

Gibbs sighed as motioned them to wake the two up and when Sierra shook their arms the two dogs started to bark alerting the boys who woke up, "Sierra where are we?"

She helped them out of the place and where the three older kids pulled them into a hug and looked to see Gibbs glaring at them, "Go get your coats coming back to my place until your mom and dad are done with work," he told them and watched them run inside. "How about you grab some pajamas for tonight."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later they were still over at Gibbs place but there was a knock at the door about midnight and Gibbs answered the door to let all of them inside where the the older ones where siting down at the dining room doing catching up on some homework while MJ and Dylan were asleep in the living room with TV turned on. Tony and McGee shook the older ones awake but carried the other two outside to the cars making sure to grab their bags. When they got home Tony carried his youngest to his room kissing him on the forehead, "Night bud."

Ziva was sitting in the living room with the other two when he came down, "Care to share what went wrong?"

"We were to engrossed in the games and forgot to pay attention to the boys," TJ told his parents. "Was Caitlyn and my fault not Sierra."

Sierra looked at her brother and back at her parents, "But was part of my fault too."

"Your both grounded for two weeks and TJ you will get spanked."

Tony took him to his room and he got his spanking before was sent to get dressed and sent to bed. Abby carried her son to his room and made sure his night-light was on before kissing him on the temple and finding her husband in her daughter's room, "What happened today could have been far different and worse."

Caitlyn wiped at her eyes, "I know because something could have happened to them or someone could have grabbed them."

"You will be grounded for the next two weeks," Abby told her and after the spanking she watched as headed to get ready for bed and once more checking on the locks and alarm before she found McGee in the living room with Tony on the phone with Ziva. "Everything good over there?"

"Grounded both for two weeks but their more worried about what could have happened, you?"

"Same here," McGee told them. "At least were smart and nothing did happen. Thank god that Gibbs was thinking."


	18. sugar rush and crash

**Chapter 18: sugar rush and crash  
**

Over the last week team Gibbs had no cases leaving them with nothing to do but try to catch up on paperwork but for Abby she had loads of things to do that was from the other teams that gave her more than enough things to do for days. Tony walked into the lab noticing that there was no music blasting but Abby was bouncing around the room and he glanced around to see she had her IPod playing but stood in the doorway waiting for her to see him. Abby spotted him and ran into his arms with enough force to knock him back few steps, "TIMMY! TIMMY! havebeenwaitingforsoemonetocomedownhere."

He raised an eyebrow as pulled out her ear buds, "How many Caf-Pow's have you had?"

She grinned, "Sevenormaybeighthadlostcoiunt!"

He sighed and walked into her office and came back with a chair and pushed her into it and handed her his coffee, "Drink this."

She did as he said, "Wowhowcanyouevendrinkthat? Itssohorrible."

He kissed top of her head, "Way to much caffeine calm down," she drank all of his coffee and started to spin around in the chair bumping as fast as she could. "Timmyweshoudlgoouttonightanddosomething. Ithasbeenfartolongsincedoneanything."

He shook his head as she talked mile a minute, "Abby calm down," he left to get a glass of water along with some Tylenol and when he got back she had crashed and fallen asleep so he pushed her into her office so laying her head on Bert with blanket over her. "Sleep tight."

Gibbs came down a little bot later to find him working, "Why are you working in here and not Abby?"

McGee turned around, "She drank far too much Caf-Pow and crashed so doing some for her."

"Just make sure don't mess with too much."

/*/*/*/

Abby woke up a few hours later and saw him working in her lab so she rushed in to stand behind him, "Whatcha doing Timmy? Why does my head feel like jack hammer?"

He passed her some water and Tylenol, "Way to much Caf-Pow and you crashed."

She took the pills, "Thanks for helping me looks like did a lot."

"Good thing taught me a thing or two otherwise would be really behind."

She pecked him on the lips, "That's exactly why taught you plus a reason to have you down here."


	19. home alone with the kids

**_updating maybe a little nuts over next week or so because my computer is on the fritz so will work one day and not for the next along with wi-fi issues so until get a new computer not sure when will update but hopefully get it all fixed real soon_**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Tony on home alone with kids  
**

LadiesMan: how did this happen?

HyperGoth: what?

LadiesMan: me getting stuck with three kids sick with the flu  
and four more off school

SuperNinja: because you said last time that could handle it all  
by yourself and will see if can

LadiesMan: and what if catch it too?

TechWiz: you had the flu shit so are good

LadiesMan: shut up McSmartAss or will do this next time

TechWiz: have done it twice and you never have

LadiesMan: I have cared for this many kids at once

HyperGoth: not when half of them are sick

/*/*/*/

PrncessNinja: how did we end up with my dad watching us  
while bunch of us are off school?

LilDirector: haha, am spending the day with my dad

DarkVadar: lucky you, all my dad will do is let us run around  
the house or watch some boring movie he puts on that think  
will entertain us- _NOT_

PncessNinja: TJ dad is boring

DarkVadar: yeah, I know but said could handle this last time  
that aunt Abby or mom did and their making him eat his words  
or never live them down

LilDirector: can always mess with him

/*/*/*/

LilMonkey: mommy?

HyperGoth: she's in a meeting whats wrong?

LilNinja: my head hurts

TechWiz: tell dad and will do something

SportMan: but he tried and no work

BertTheMan: he say to nap

HyperGoth: you take a nap?

BertTheMan: ...

SportMan: ...

LilNinja: a little one but no help

AutoGremlin: I can stop over on my lunch break with some soup  
that could help them

HyperGoth: good idea Jimmy

AutoGremlin: need anything else?

BertTheMan: can you kidnap Bert for me?

SportMan: mommy has by blankie in her office

LilNinja: I want apple juice

/*/*/*/

LadiesMan: am going to kill some kids

HyperGoth: what happened?

SuperNinja: what they do this time?

LadiesMan: older ones were working on something for school and  
seemed knocked over finger paints on the floor right before the dogs  
went running through the room

TechWiz: so have them clean it up

LadiesMan: oh, why didn't I think of that? then two of the little ones  
got sick all over the bathroom but luckily autopsy gremlin was there  
so he gave them something to sleep

SuperNinja: we should be done here soon and then home

/*/*/*/

DarkVadar: that was a good idea dropping the paints

LilDirector: am glad came over and helped

PrncessNinja: dad was so mad

DarkVadar: than when the dogs ran through thought his head was  
going to explode right than

LilDirector: looks like Gibbs when was really mad

PrncessNinja: than when autopsy gremlin said the kids had gotten  
kids upstairs all over thought would pass out by the looks on both  
of their faces

LilDirector: sure they at least lost their lunch

DarkVadar: am sure that's what the weird noise were heard were  
coming from up there

LilDirector: thought to be an agent had to have strong stomach?

PrncessNinja: you do my mom said but maybe the smell was to all  
to much for them and puked

/*/*/*/

HyperGoth: how are the kids?

MadamDirector: she still thinks funny that Jimmy and Tony had lost  
their lunch at the smell

SuperNinja: these two said the same thing but not sure why

LadiesMan: it's a kid thing Zee-vah

TechWiz: so Tony watching them again?

LadiesMan: no way

LadiesMan: right?

LadiesMan: come on?

LadiesMan: no way with them sick

TechWiz: Gibbs said that he will take the ones still sick


	20. snowballs and the mall

**Chapter 20: snowball fight and the mall  
**

The kids were home for winter break and Tony had drawn the short straw had to keep the kids company at his place. Around six that morning Abby dropped their two kids off than minutes later the director dropped her two along with Gibbs before heading to work. He put the little ones in one room while he went to work on making breakfast for all the kids. TJ, Sierra, Caitlyn and Sarah sat down in front of the television with some cartoons but TJ was bored at what they were watching and started poking his sister and she punched him in the shoulder which caused Sarah to slap the back of his head while Caitlyn sat there laughing at her friend. Then they started to roll around on the ground swatting at each other until Tony pulled them apart, "What's going on?"

"TJwaspokingmeandthenhis," Sierra told him.

He sighed, "Go eat and will do something that don't wind up killing each other so early."

They ate and soon they were totally bored and so he pushed them outside where there was a fresh foot of snow on the ground and after checking on the little ones making sure they were still asleep noting the older ones had rushed outside. TJ found a spot under a tree where started to build a wall while the girls split up doing the same. Tony smirked as watched them before he went back inside grabbing a cup of coffee and watched as the kids started pelting each other with snowballs. TJ was faster as he kept throwing them at the girls laughing when one would hit them in the head.

After a half an hour into the fight Tony was snickering as the little ones made their way down one at a time but opted to stay inside with the freezing weather. He stood at the back door ready to drag them inside when he missed the look they shared before turned aiming at the man who was shocked for a moment but recovered and soon joined in. After he had clearly lost he made them all go inside to warm up and change into some dry clothes and had hot cocoa waiting for them.

After watching a movie to warm up some Tony had grown bored with sitting around so he checked to make sure had enough booster seats in the SUV he told Ziva they needed for something like that or when the kids had really started getting into sports, "How about we get out of here?"

"Can we go to the mall?" the girls asked.

"Yeah there's this new game store," the boys asked.

He ran a hand down his face sure that made a mistake to take them to the mall as piled into the car and he turned on the radio, "Dad, no oldies," TJ said with a chorus of agrees but he ignored them making sure to send a glare at his oldest more as a warning. "Shutting up now."

First they stopped off to get some lunch and found Build-A-Bear that the little kids and girls made something while the older ones wandered around the store. Once done there he let the girls look at a Disney Store while the boys found a GameStop to browse. He listened to Jackson and Ethan argue over what Yu-Gi-Oh game was better while TJ tried to get the new Black Ops 2. He rounded up the kids more than ready to get the hell out of there. They went around looking at a few more stores more to occupy the time before grabbing some dinner along with some movies and headed back to the house where the kids raced inside, "No were watching Transformers," the boys said.

"No Cinderella," the girls said.

He popped in Pokémon that worked for now, "Either watch this or find something else to do."

/*/*/*/

By the time six o'clock rolled around and rest of the team pulled up to find all but Dylan, Ethan, Jackson and MJ in separate corners while they were watching a movie. Ziva found her husband working on some paperwork in the room he called- ManCave_, _"What's wrong with the kids?"

Abby smirked as found them, "Was that or kill all of them?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "If weren't fighting about what to watch was about poking each other."

"That's why you send them upstairs," McGee told him. "So they don't kill each other."

"Thanks like didn't know that already, McSmartAss."

Gibbs slapped the back of his head, "Language DiNozzo."


	21. first day of school

**Chapter 21: first day of school  
**

**DiNozzo household**

Ziva had just come back from her morning run and took her youngest out of the jogging stroller that used when had the time. His siblings were spitting image of their father with brown hair and green eyes while the youngest had dark hair and brown eyes and the only one that was a morning person so often went for run with her in morning. She set him down in the master bedroom so he could wake Tony who was still asleep. Tony woke up when a small body landed on his chest, " little man."

He kept on pushing on his arm until sat up tickling him, "Pancakes daddy."

"Not like can say no," he said lifting him up and headed out of the room to go downstairs depositing the three-year-old on the counter getting some coffee. "You know it's far to early to be awake so why exactly did you find the need to wake me up?"

"Preschool," he said matter factly.

They made the pancake batter and Tony pretended to not notice him drop more chocolate chips in the bowl when not looking. All of the kids had Ziva's sweet tooth, "Alright go wake your brother and sister so mommy doesn't have to kill tem on first day."

TJ groaned when someone started pulling on his arm, "Five more minutes," this went on for few minutes until he smacked the hand that was bothering him and realized to late who it was when crying could be heard followed by his mother speaking in Hebrew.

Ziva heard the crying and found them, "Anthony DiNozzo get up and going before you walk to school."

He waited until they left to get up and slowly made his way downstairs, "Sorry Dylan."

Sierra was barely asleep when there was a knock at her door once again, "Sierra Talia you have three minutes to be downstairs or miss the bus."

Tony sighed as made plates and Ziva made lunches, "Going to be long day you know."

Ziva glared at him and once the kids were fed and ready the older two were in Tony's car and Ziva was going to drop their youngest off.

/*/*/*/

**McGee household**

Abby got out of the shower in time to heare a crash coming from her daughter's room and found her sitting on the floor with a soccer ball, "Caitlyn Jenifer?"

She tried to look innocent, "It just fell off the shelve mom."

MJ stopped in the doorway, "Mommy I am hungry."

She picked up the three-year-old, "Clean up this mess and hurry before will be late."

McGee frowned when she walked into the kitchen, "What happened?"

She set their son in his booster seat, "Most likely kicking her ball around knocking over a lamp."

Katie ran into the room smiling, "Morning mom, dad and MJ."

"You need to hurry before make you late for school and me for work."

She looked between her parents, "Mom isn't taking me?"

Abby kissed top of her head, "I have court this morning and dropping your brother off."

/*/*/*/

**Gibbs household**

Gibbs was standing in the kitchen making breakfast for the kids thinking about how time flies and that his youngest grandkids will be in preschool. Ethan ran into the room bouncing in place next to where his father was working and waited, "Dad Dad."

He looked down at his son who looked like younger version of him, "Thought getting ready for school?"

"I was but Sarah is in her room tossing things everywhere."

"Go get dressed so can get out of here and will deal with your sister," he told him and found her tossing clothes out of her closet. "Sarah Jane!"

She spun around to face her father, "I can't find anything to wear dad," she told him like was major crisis.

"You have five minutes to get downstairs and have this cleaned up or grounded for a week."

Hollis grabbed some coffee and kissed Ethan on the head and her husband, "What was that all about?"

"Your daughter had everything from her closet on the floor saying had nothing to wear."

She snickered, "She's ten it's a phase."

/*/*/*/

**Little Tykes Preschool**

Ziva and Abby pulled up to the school at the same time and both boys got out cautiously, They had made sure that all three boys were in the same class. Gibbs was the last to get there and hugged both girls and the boys looked around before heading to the classroom. Ethan was a year older then them but because of his birthday was his first year there. A tall man with blonde hair was standing in the classroom and smiled when they walked inside, "Good morning I am Mr Parson."

They shook his hand, "I am Abby Scuito this is my son Michael Jethro."

Ethan looked around the room before hugging his dad, "Do we have to stay."

"Mommy do we?" Dylan asked all three pouting.

Abby knelt to their level, "This is just like the daycare that been going to for last few months at work."

"Are you sure? Doesn't look the same?" MJ told her.

Mr Parson smiled, "You know since first ones here can pick out your cubby and get first dibs on play dough."

The boys hung onto them for a little bit until three kids wandered in and stopped next to them, "Hi I am Nicole and these are my brother's Chris and Jake, you new here?" she took their silence as a yes and thought a moment before smiling. "I was new here last year and you should see all the coloring pages Mr Parson has."

The group of boys followed the girl to table and started coloring, "Seems like made new friends," a man said. "Nicole is shy usually but at school or daycare can't seem to get her to be quiet unlike her brothers that tend to stick together no matter what," he held out his hand. "Adam Thompson."

Abby shook hand and introduced them, "I have seen you around the Navy Yard."

"I was deployed for the last six months and after my wife died stayed in the Navy but stationed there on a team. Balboa."

Ziva cut in, "Jack is one of the best teams to be on."

He raised an eyebrow, "I been there a week. You're on another team with the man who spouts movie references nonstop."

Abby snickered as told the kids goodbye and walked out, "Right about that and her husband."

He rubbed back of his neck, "The director mentioned might move to his team after my case was over and sorry."

/*/*/*/

**the bullpen**

Tony and McGee looked up from the paperwork had been doing to see Abby and Ziva walk off the elevator, "How it go?" McGee asked.

Abby sat on edge of his desk, "Didn't want to go at first then made some friends and were happy," Ziva answered.

"Turns out the dad of their friends is on Balboa team and should be replacing Henderson next week," Abby told them. "That's so cool."

"You mean the probie on his team? That should be fun," Tony said but Abby slapped back of his head. "What?"

"He came here after his wife died and raising their three kids."

McGee looked around, "Should be going Abbs the director wanted you in that meeting five minutes ago."

She leaned over kissing him, "See you later."


	22. let the game begin

**Chapter 22: let the game begin  
**

Ziva watched as McGee was typing away at his computer frustrated about something and her husband was the same. Abby and her had talked about dragging the team out for sometime together that might actually kill the stress had been under from their recent cases. Abby skipped in sitting on edge of Tony desk, "Okay, we all have had a very long few weeks so now we need to do something together to kill all this tension."

"So what should we do than?" Tony asked. "Not much to do at midnight."

She rolled her eyes and both woman pulled their husband out to the cars and didn't say a thing complaining until they had stopped where there was a huge set of buildings grumbling to each other as they followed them to where a sign was hanging **PAINTBALL** and they got signed up each taking a different color Ziva:red, McGee:blue, Tony:green, Abby:yellow. Abby ran off somewhere laughing as rest of the team did the same. Ziva smirked as spotted McGee around a corner but when she fired had missed him. McGee caught sight of Tony and fired laughing when one hit the other man in middle of the chest. Tony looked down to see blue paint. Abby rounded a corner and hit Tony in the chest a few times before running off but Ziva got her. McGee saw her get hit and that Ziva duck behind some crate. McGee said something to himself while walked around the place for another half an hour having no luck. Ziva caught sight of him but when she moved to fire he wasn't there anymore and before she could duck for cover she was hit with blue paint.

Next they went across the street to the bar where Ziva went to grab them drinks while Abby snagged a table. Tony and McGee shared a look until grabbed their drinks looking around the crowded place with tons of people there, "What we doing here?" Tony asked.

"Were having some fun that's all Tony," she told them. "We need to do something."

Ziva comes back with bottle of Tequila and shot glasses and three rolls of quarters, "Think all know this game."

"How come Zee-vah gets to miss this?" Tony asked but was smacked in back of the head. "Shutting up now."

First they set up the shot glasses and Tony bounced a quarter on the table making it in having Abby take a drink. Abby went next and she took made it and McGee takes a drink. McGee goes next but misses and drinks one. Next Tony went but missed two more times. Abby went another two times but also missed. McGee was fortunate to make his next few shots. Ziva was getting bored so started shooting and if she missed no one took a shot but if she did they all did. She decided that would take turns making the shots. The bartender wandered over about another hour later and everyone was wasted but Ziva who handed the man Tony's credit card and helped her out the others in her Mini Cooper before giving back the card.

She sighed as she pulled up to their place and let the babysitter go home making sure TJ was asleep in his room. She carefully helped McGee inside dropping him down in one of the armchairs there and did the same with Abby but not waking. Tony was slumped over in his seat and unlike the other two seemed to be harder to move but after knocking his head into two walls she got him to the couch. Then she grabbed three buckets, glasses of water and Tylenol bottle setting them on the coffee table before heading to bed.

/*/*/*/

In the morning Tony woke up once again grabbing the bucket on the floor throwing up before slowing sitting up squinting at the sun shining through the windows but smirked when saw the other two both still asleep in the armchairs. He took some Tylenol with water as Ziva came downstairs handing him a cup of coffee before sipping hers and started breakfast. Abby was the next person to wake up also taking the Tylenol and took the offered coffee from Ziva. McGee slowly sat up but reached for the bucket throwing up he waited until his head stopped spinning to sit up and slowly headed where could smell coffee. Ziva finished making breakfast before pushing them to the dining room where put plates.

McGee was the first to speak, "What did we do last night?"

"My head is killing me," Abby said. "And is spinning."

Tony laid his head on the table, "Zee-vah what did we all do last night?"

"Paintball game than a drinking game with tequilla," she told them.

Abby drank her coffee slowly, "Usually don't like the taste of this but right now better than anything."

"Never again does Ziva get to play quarter game like that," Tony said.

"Agreed," Abby said.

"Most definitely," McGee said.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "You're all exaggerating but whatever."

"No were not!" they said simultaneously.


	23. words can hurt

**Chapter 23: words can hurt  
**

They were tracking down two petty officers trying to smuggle weapons and drugs on ships that were in the Navy Yard and currently chasing both through an old warehouse that was in the Yard but McGee was with Dornaget while Tony was with Ziva and seemed both groups took off after a suspect. McGee was tackled by his suspect that made him knock his head against the concrete floor. By the time Dornaget got to where his friend was he had been trying to sit up. Tony pulled his suspect towards the two, "Oh come on you two can't catch one man."

Ziva slowly helped her friend stand, "Are you okay?"

McGee nodded as she helped him to the sedans before handing him a bottle of water, "Thanks Zee."

She kneeled down trying to look him over as Tony walked back over, "Come on McScrewUp first you're slow on finding anything on these guys the last few days and now you trip over your own feet once again which meant that the man got away."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That mayeb should let Ziva be my senior agent and you go back to-"

With that McGee pushed up from where he was sitting and walked away while Ziva slapped the back of her husband head, "You are so clueless to notice something wasn't right with him but all you wanted to do was rag on him again."

"Zee-vah he has been slacking on this whole case for some reason and now this."

She shoved the suspect in sedan, "If wasn't so hard-headed would have seen he had hit his head."

Abby walked into the bullpen glaring at the team leader, "What the hell happened out there? Why hasn't Timmy come back?"

Ziva looked up at that, "Thought he would be hiding in the lab."

"I haven't seen him since before you left to search that warehouse but what happened?" she sat at his desk and clicked away. "His phone is turned off."

"We need to go see where he went," Ziva told Tony who was ignoring her. "DINOZZO."

He looked up, "He's probably mad about earlier so somewhere sulking."

After searching the whole area around where they last saw their friend Ziva had started to get worried for her friend when something caught her eye and found her friend leaning against the sedan that had left there earlier when wandered off, "Tim, can you wake up?"

Palmer rushed over when Ziva helped him walk into autopsy, "What happened to him?"

She helped him into the chair, "Am sure he hit his head when chasing suspect about an hour ago."

Palmer checked him over and put some stitches on a cut, "He has a nasty cut to the side of his head and does have a concussion from hitting hsi head."

"So we shouldn't let him sleep or be alone for next few hours and thanks Jimmy."

Abby was waiting in the bullpen when they walked in, "Oh Timmy I was so worried but what happened?"

"Jimmy said he hit his head and got nasty cut on side of it so need to watch him and you need to spologise to him."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later McGee finally cmae out of his haze and looked around to see Abby in the lab, "What's with my head Abbs?"

She pulled him into a careful hug, "You fell and hit your head getting pretty nasty cut."

He rubbed side of his head and took the offered Tylenol, "Remember being tackled by someone but that's it."

Ziva walked in, "Think am good thing had found oyu when did or would have been worse."

"Tony isn't going to apologize for what he said is he?" McGee asked.

"I know he's mad the guy got away but maybe will in his own time."

"Whatever if he wants to be an ass than will let him."

/*/*/*/

Over the next few days the tension in the air was had to deal with for anyone becuase McGee and Tony weren't talking to each other. Ziva got why her friend wasn't talking to the team leader and didn't get why the other man was being so hard-headed. Tony hated to admit he had been wrong about his friend but didn't want to tell the man. Abby was ready to kll the team leader if he didn't fix whatever was going on between the two of them. McGee refused to speak to the man until he acknowledged what had said was wrong but liked the silnece that seemed to fall over the bullpen after finishing their last case.


	24. welcome home

**_Ziva comes home after her soul searching and what does rest of the team think? Who was the friend she ran into that got her to go back home?_  
**

* * *

A couple of months after Ziva resigned and Tony went back to NCIS she ran into an old friend while in Paris that reminded her that home is where friends and family are. He had heard through the grape vines she left and after working with Gibbs on a case he could see how much her absence affected the team. The last time they had spoken was after her father was killed and he was helping her through things. Ziva was surprised to have seen him there but welcomed a friendly face and after her chat with an old friend. After he arranged a flight back to DC along with promise to see her soon she was headed back to where she called home for last 7 years.

Seeing that is was six am when she landed at Dules and got through customs she sent a text to her friend telling him she _made it there_ and caught a cab to where Tony was staying and caught glimpse of light coming inside. Tony yawned as he padded around his apartment getting ready for work and groaned when there was a knock at his front door and couldn't hide his smile when she was standing there but offered for her to come inside, "Ziva didn't except you."

She poured herself some tea knew he kept there from when had movie nights, "Was last-minute thought."

"I am glad you came back hasn't been the same."

"That's what heard seems never replaced me."

He laughed, "Vance kept trying to make us but could never find the right fit but how you..him."

"We ran into each other on my travels but am glad to be home."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later Gibbs walked into the bullpen surprised to see his senior agent there and seemed that the man couldn't keep a funny grin off his face, "DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up just seeing him enter, "Sorry boss."

"What has you in here so early and happy?"

Abby stopped if front of his desk and squealed when she glanced up to see her friend coming down the stairs, "ZIVA!"

Ziva put one hand on the railing bracing for the fierce hug from the happy goth, "Abbs...can't breath."

Abby pulled her down to the bullpen, "When did you get back? How long staying?"

"I have been back a few hours actually and not sure."

Gibbs gave her a sideways hug, "Welcome back Ziver."

McGee walked in and smiled, "Ziva welcome back."

She pulled him into a hug, "Thank you Tim."

Vance choose that moment to walk in, "Welcome back agent David."

Abby jumped pulling her in for another hug, "I knew you missed us like crazy."

She smirked, "Guess could say that."

"How about a movie night? Abbs and McGee can come over."

/*/*/*/

After a few hours, Ziva had texted her friend telling him _thanks for the push_ and she had to cover her mouth when he replied _not that hard with that thing you two have going_. Tony looked over to where she was reading something on her phone but couldn't help it, "Find someone while away?"

She glared at her partner, "No just an old friend ran into."

"Someone that should know about?"

McGee didn't look up, "Tony, remember last time pried?"

The senior agent recalled her throwing stapler at him the last time tried to pry into her love life that had him sporting a bruise in middle of his forehead for days, "Sorry, McSnoopy have no idea what you're talking about other than Ziva over there snickering at something she's reading."

Abby skipped in, "How about we do movies at Gibbs tonight?"

"Sure the boss wont mind?" McGee asked as packed up.

She rolled her eyes, "Am sure he's expecting us already since he left an hour ago."

Gibbs had been home about half an hour when he heard a car door slam and then the front door open before Abby was there, "See knew you would be waiting."

He shook his head, "Figured would be coming here Abbs."

Rest of them piled in with pizzas and movies, "Sure this is okay boss?" Tony asked him.

"Am sure DiNozzo."

After getting some pizza Ziva and Tony settled together on the couch while Gibbs went to an armchair and Abby sat in McGee's lap.

"So who's the friend you were texting all day?" Abby asked her.

Ziva looked up from the said phone, "An old friend back in Israel that ran into."

Tony thought a moment, "Either Andrew or Smeil?"

"Yes, I did speak to Smeil and Andrew during my time away."

"Malachi was here working on case that crossed with Mossad a few weeks ago," McGee said. "Seemed surprised you left."

She smirked at remember what her close friend said when saw each other, "Indeed he did tell me the same thing."

"So he's the one that convinced you to come back?" Tony asked. "Thought he would have loved to take you back with him."

She slapped the back of his head, "Tony we once were good friends and hadn't seen each other since my father passed."

Gibbs knew then who she was talking about and glad that the other man had sent her home. He looked around the room glad that once again his team- _family_ was back together and with time they would be right back to where had left off.

/*/*/*/

Around one in the morning Gibbs woke up and noticed all of them were asleep so he grabbed a few blankets and covered the two groups with one each kissing both girls on the forehead. He had confirmed with Vance after Ziva left that if she came back and wanted her job back she was more than welcome which is why he was so reluctant to fill the position. He had watched the four of them start forming love connection and made a decision that if they wanted to be together he might let rule 12 go not without some ground rules first after all it was there as a precaution so wouldn't make the mistakes he had.


	25. past long forgotten is back

**_this might be more than one chapter...with how an old operation comes back to haunt Ziva so the team will need to work with an old allie to solve their case but can they do it beofre the badguy has time to do more harm than good?_  
**

* * *

Ziva sighed as she walked into the bullpen with car seat in her hands while Tony followed behind her. Gibbs glared at his senior agent as took the baby out and could see she was happy he would help out. McGee handed her a cup of coffee he just got, "Thank you Tim."

He smiled, "You need it more it seems."

"He wokeup when Tony turned on the radio and was blasting."

Gibbs smirked when he calmed down, "Here you go Ziver."

Abby skipped in, "Morning Ziva and little man. How come you're here?"

"To tlak about an old OP that had been on with Mossad," she told them.

McGee shook his head, "Wow must be important you left them nearly fifteen years ago."

A man walked over, "Unfortunately something has come back from the past."

Abby frowned at the man, "And this means nothing good?"

"Wouldn't concern her if it didn't but needed in MTAC and will explain in conference room."

Rest of them waited in the conference room for maybe an hour until they joined them once more and Gibbs secured the room.

"So what's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Twenty years ago, Ziva and me worked for 18 months tracking down a man by the name of Anton Barsky. He was wanted around Europe for tracking drugs, weapons and humans. Every time we got close to him he escaped somehow and the finally time we almost had him but there was an explosion and Mossad had believed he was killed in the blast but not we believe he was severely injured and went into hiding until he believed we would stop looking for him."

"So why are you here?" McGee asked.

"And why right now?" Abby asked.

Ziva answered, "The case that your investigating raised some flags with similarities to what he was doing back than."

"And so with the directors agreeing," Malachi said. "I am joining the case because if this is the same man he will kill anyone that tries to catch him. We lost six officers in that 18 month investigation along with both Ziva and me being out for another six months."

"What does this have to do with NCIS?" Abby was first to break the silence.

"Your current dead sailor was corrupt that already know and the man he was working for has ties to Barsky enterprise so will be working together."

Gibbs looked around before barking orders, "McGee work on finding anything you can on that associate. Tony and me will interview his coworkers again and see what can tell us. Malachi can coorfinate with Mossad and see what else maybe connected to our current case."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later Ziva was huddled with her friend at her desk at the moment he was on the phone while she was on the computer both speaking in hushed tones to someone or each other in Hebrew making the others confused. Tony came back from the interviews and dropped bag of food on her desk and she looked up and over at him and tried to smile hoping would reassure him that she was okay. Tony was worried that this would push her to far but she never told him about that case that almost killed her years ago.

Malachi ended his call and whispered something in her ear and handed her the phone and took over at the computer while she walked aware that Tony was following her and stopped by the stairway and he waited until she was finished, "What's going on?"

She ended the call, "Tony this case is hard for both of us."

"What really happened that last time?"

She sank to the floor and he did to, "That explosion...we were both inside that building when it went up and if hadn't had backup around the corner we would have died in the fire. I was in the hospital for 5 months before...even thought of releasing me and off duty for another three."

He wrapped arm around her, "That's why hate hospitals?"

She nodded, "Malachi hates this because it cost him his best friend that day and nearly his life. He was in a coma for the first seven weeks hoping would live and then there for another six months and off duty for another six months not sure if would be able to go back to Mossad."

"That's why such a hardass-" he winced when she slapped back of his head. "Sorry came out wrong."

She glared at him, "That's why our friendship is strong before the whole leaving Mossad. We got each other through hard times."

"Partners until the end?" this earned him a grin. "I can see he still cares and good have him."

McGee walked over, "I have found a connection between Barsky and dead sailor."

Malachi ended his phone call, "And reason why we never seemed to be able to get close to the man."

"There was a mole in the investigation? How you find that out?" Ziva asked shocked.

"Think about it. How else would the man get around everything we tried to do to him but how we find him?"

McGee thought a moment, "Come up with list of people who were there through whole thing but may have not been around for the last op."


End file.
